


The Blood Covered Rose

by Shadowblade58



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Detectives, F/F, F/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblade58/pseuds/Shadowblade58
Summary: Empire cities own detective organization has a fresh new case on hand and Peridot Olivine is the one on the case. But her past isn't the only thing keeping her from solving this case.





	1. Bloodstained memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! To my second piece of work and this time a detective one! I had wanted to do one like this for awhile and finally got some creativity to start writing it and so, here it is! I hope you all enjoy!

Sirens echo through the stormy night as red and blue lights from police cars flash all around the apartment building. Complaints about an awful smell of death cascading throughout the apartment building lead investigators to check the scene. The results, gruesome to say the least. Busting open the locked door releases a fume of death causing people to cover their nose as they enter the building. Living room touched only by the hands of time. Dust collecting from the walls and tables. Opening the bedroom door shows what exactly was creating the smell and worse. One of Empire cities most mysterious unsolved crime. A woman by the name of Pink Diamond, on the floor dead, slit throat and a knife stabbed in her back.

18 Years later

 **“Click click click** ” The sound of heels clicking bouncing off the halls of a busy office building speeds up drastically. **“clickclickclickclickclick”** Bursting through a large office full of people in business suits stands a tall woman with sunglasses and an afro panting from her rush to the room.

"Everyone listen up! Everybody needs to step out for a minute. Except you Peridot. We need to talk." Garnet, head chief of Empire Cities detective organization. And more importantly, my boss. Everybody does what they’re told and steps out of the room leaving Garnet and I alone. "What is it chief? Why do you need to talk to me?" Garnet takes off her sunglasses, showing . I already know this isn't good news.

"Peridot, there's not really anyway to say this but, there's been a death in your family." My mind speeds at 100 miles a minute. Who, how, and just why my family! "Your cousin, Rose Quartz from beach city. Was found dead this morning." My focus turns back to Garnet. I begin to tremble hearing the news. "R-Rose is, is dead?" My mind flashbacks 18 years ago, after her mother’s death. We were the ones that called the police that night. She didn’t answer the phone so we tried to visit her. Hoping she’d come back to us and help run the business. But, but that just wasn’t the case. The police broke open the door and we saw her. Oh god did we see her. Blood covering the walls and the floor as her lifeless body filled with cuts and tears. I couldn’t take staring at it and ran off to another part of the house before the police could catch me. I opened a random door across the hall and saw her. A young Rose, full of tears sobbing for what seemed like hours. I sat right next to her and hugged her until the police came in and took us outside to Yellow and blue.  Rose stayed with me and my mother Yellow Diamond. Bouncing off from us to my aunt Blue Diamond constantly due to Blue and Yellows job. We were close growing up until she met Greg when she was 15. My mother or aunt didn't like the kid. Constantly saying he's a dead-beat and he'll only drag her from being a successful hare to the diamonds. But Rose never wanted a part of it. She only wanted to be with Greg and so she left us and started her own life with him. I've barely talked to her after that. All I know is that she's made a family of her own with Greg and their son Steven.

My chest hurt, reliving all those years in a matter of seconds and tears began filling my eyes. "Peridot. Peridot!" Garnets voice brings me back to the nearly empty room. "How?" Was all I could choke up to say, staring at Garnets sympathetic eyes. "She, she was hit in the head with a blunt weapon. We aren’t exactly sure what the weapon was yet. Peridot I'm terribly sorry." Garnet begins to tear up. She's trying her best to hold it back but to no luck as small streams begin to cover her cheeks. Garnet was friends with Rose when she moved to beach city. They were close. Closer than I was with her. The thought made my teeth grit with jealousy until I stared back at Garnet breaking down. I've never seen her like this. I don’t think anyone has. A rush of guilt passed over me. I'm an idiot for being jealous, I should've been there for her whenever I had the chance, damnit we're family!

"Garnet I'm sorry. Who else knows about this?" She wipes the tears away taking in a few breaths before speaking. "I got a call from Pearl about it, Greg and Steven were out of town and have been informed. They're coming back home as we speak. So it’s just us for now but you know this is an investigation. I want you to investigate this case. If you're up for it that is. I know it's really difficult for you and I won't blame you if you deny this job."

Before my mind could process everything, my body took a step forward pounding my chest saying that I'll take the job. Garnet smiled softly and put her shades back on and signaling everyone else to come in. She tells everyone about the current investigation and that I'll be partnered up with Amethyst Rodriguez.

Amethyst has been raised in beach city until a feud between her mother and father made them split. Leaving Amethyst and her mother to empire cities slumps. But instead of being a thug in one of the local gangs like everyone else around her life, fate had different plans. Investigating her own friends framed assault case caused her to be under Yellows spotlight. Impressed, she gave Amethyst a chance to be an investigator for the Diamond organization because of her unique skills. One of the very few friends I have. She's been by my side since we first been partnered up and hasn’t left my side.

"Nice to have you by my side again partner. " Nudging her arm getting a chuckle out of her. "Yeah p-dot always good to have my favorite nerd again." She frizzles my hair making me laugh. God it's good to have her as a friend.

"Hey, I'm sorry for well this whole thing happening. It must be hard on you." She wraps an arm around my shoulder. I look down thinking about it all and how devastating it was. Not just me but her family as well. "Yeah it's really hard to process everything. But there's no time to be sad! we got a case to solve!" I hope she doesn't see through this mask. I just want to put the thoughts behind me for now.

"Alright that’s what I'm talking about! She slaps my back causing me to move forward a couple steps for how much force she uses. "Could you not hit me like I’m one of your ex’s next time jeez! I think I have a scar of your hand print now." I couldn't help but to laugh. It was just too good. “Hey if you were my ex it would’ve been right across the face alright haha!” We took the rest of the morning to walk around the office building talking about Beach city and where to start investigating.

During lunch Amethyst and I tried coming up with a few plans on how to solve this case. Looking at folder evidence of nearby neighbors and her family. "We won't know anything until we start talking to people and really get into this. “What do you say, ready to take this on?" "Always ready with you P." We hi five and start heading out to solve the case of the murder of Rose Quartz. Something in the pit of my stomach tells me this isn't going to be easy. My past is going to haunt me I can just see it.


	2. The Ghost That Walks Beside Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's investigation finally begins!

"Are you sure you don't need a day to let everything sink in?” If I was completely honest, I'd rather take a week at least. But I kept that in my head and just took a breath in. "I'll be alright Garnet. I feel like this is something I have to do. Like destiny." Destiny, what a joke Peridot. "Woah Peridot. Surprised you're going through instinct." Ah man, I should’ve just said it was my duty or something. I’ll just keep this going and hopefully she’ll stop. "I just can't stop this feeling that I specifically have to do this." Garnet just nods and gives me a hum. What is she thinking? I thought I was pretty convincing. "Well I wish you good luck Peridot. This mission is close to home so keep your wits about you. I nod and head outside to see Amethyst waiting with a bag in her hand.

"Now what do you have their partner? Evidence?" Amethyst just laughs at my witty comment. "Yeah evidence for my stomach to analyze, ha! Want some? That deli at the corner gave me some day-old bread to munch on." I swear this woman is always eating something. "Maybe on the way to Beach city. It's gonna be a good while till we even get there. Getting in the car, we buckle up for the long trip ahead of us.

The trip took around 12 hours consisting of loud music and terrible karaoke skills by me and Amethyst, but we made it. The November night ocean breeze smells refreshing and feels even better than the city smog I have to live in. 11pm and my mind is dead from that God-awful drive. "Ready to hit the hotel Amy? I'm dying from the drive and I think my brains fried." "100% agree with ya P. I'm ready to hit the hay."

Walking up to the hotel counter we got our hotel room and opened the door practically falling into our beds. "Oh, sweet lord above this feels great." Probably be best if I took a shower before sleeping. After our showers it was truly time to go to bed and I couldn't wait to get some rest. "Hey P. What's the plan for tomorrow?" Amethyst yells from the other room. She must be as tired as I am by not walking five steps to open the door. And it's not even closed all the way! So, with my genius wits I got my umbrella and opened the door. "Oh my God P you did not just do that?" "hehehe oh yes I did. At least look at me while we talk! I'm not just some cheap date you know!" "Oh, I'm sorry you want your cab fare now?" And thus, our laughing fit begins, we just rile each other joke after joke. After our laughing fit, I finally calmed down and explained to her the plan for tomorrow.

"We'll be going over to the Universes house and ask them a few questions about Rose's behavior days prior and then talk to close by neighbors. See what we can find." Sounds simple enough, get our feet on the ground. "Sounds like a plan to me P. Alright bud I'm gonna take a fat nap. I don't think I can keep my eyes up much longer. Could you close the door since you opened it? thanks." Me being the smart-ass that I am, decides to throw my umbrella towards Amethyst in retaliation! "You close it you clod! All you gotta do is push it in!" Amethyst just groans and closes the door shut. Hehe score 1 for Peridot. “That’s what she says by the way!” “Curse you woman!” Score one for Amethyst. Another tie yet again. Oh well, time for some shut eye.

It took me a bit but I managed to fall asleep with some tossing and turning. I open my eyes to see lights all around. Eh, where am I? This definitely isn’t the hotel room. Tsk, my heads killing me. Am I… Am I in my mom's car?  It was raining with red and blue lights from police cars against some building. Wait a minute. I've seen this building before. I got out the car and times seems to have stopped. The rain drops freeze in place but when I touch them. It just goes right through me. What's going on? I start walking towards the police cars and I see.... I see mom. With auntie blue. They're both crying, holding each other for support. And then it suddenly hit me. I know what this is. I know exactly what this is.

My heart beating out of my chest. It’s pounding harder as I start running up the stairs, going through the police to see what I feared. A Much, much younger looking me. She…me... Looking at pinks room. Don’t look please. My eyes begin to tear when I suddenly hear the sound of crying. I tense up, feeling a huge rod of electricity go through my spine knowing where the noise was coming from, the bathroom. I finally find myself to walk over and slowly open the door to find a little girl. I know her. A little Rose, crying in the corner, mumbling something I couldn't hear. I got closer to her until I could understand what she was saying. She was saying. "Why me, why me." I got even closer to her. Holding her in my arms. Shushing her, telling her everything's okay.  Until she suddenly looked up at me. "you have to help me. You have to find it. Please" Find what? “What do you mean? Find what?” Her face turns to fear as she screams. "BEHIND YOU!" ***** CRACK!!! *****

“AAAHHH!” What…The fuck was that! I woke up in a cold sweat. My heart pounding 1000 beats a second. "What the fuck was the that?" is all I could pant out. My breathing was heavy and I was shaking. Get yourself together Peridot. No matter what I tried I couldn't calm it. What does she mean? W-why was she talking to me? Everyone else was frozen but her. I managed to get up from my bed. My legs feeling like pure jello, causing me to fall to the floor. Shit! Get up damnit. Get up! Getting up to my knees, then being supported by the wall I start my way to Amethyst room. Opening the door, I see her passed out asleep. Snoring the night away. At least I didn’t wake her up. I couldn’t deal with it. It was just a dream. It was just a dream Peridot. I sat back on my bed until my jitters went away. Laying back down my mind couldn't stop thinking of that dream.

What was she talking about? Think, think, think. Could it be Pinks murder weapon? No, it couldn’t be. We have it back in headquarters. Wait a second. What was she saying before I woke up? Fuck my heads still throbbing. What hit me? Behind you. Behind you! That’s what she said! But she wasn’t in the same room as her mom, she couldn’t have said that during the whole thing. She could’ve been telling me that. Whatever it was just a nightmare. Sleep isn’t my friend tonight it seems. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. All I could think of was what happened. You’d think I’d be stabbed instead of hit. This wasn't logical. This is just some dream. But... But what if it wasn't. Maybe this was a clue. Whatever it was I'll have to talk to Amy about this later.

Whatever that dream was it wouldn't let me sleep well after. Ugh my head is still throbbing. Maybe a good shower will help. Give the body a good ssstttrrreeetttcccchhhh, hearing multiple cracks all over my body. Finally cracking my back hearing my entire spine pops. Oooooooo that feels so good. Let’s see how Amy’s doing. Peeping my head through Amy's room and see her half way off the bed with her mouth wide open. Hehe this is too good to not. *Snap* And this little pic will be put in my Amy's night slumbers album.

Going to the bathroom I look in the mirror and see what a restless night can do to a person. I may not be much of a morning person but I don't usually look this bad. Dark bags over my bloodshot eyes ugh. Maybe I'll take a bath instead. It's still pretty early, 6am on a Sunday I don't think any normal human would be awake. Heh what makes me then? An alien? heheh.

What a bath nap can do to a person is unbelievable! Sure, I didn't mean to sleep in the bath, luckily, I didn't drown. But it was only for a couple of hours and oh man does it feel wonderful. My skin on the other hand looks like a grape without its water. Getting out and drying off taking another glance at the mirror my bags aren't as dark and my eyes aren't bloodshot. Yes!

Getting at least my pants and shirt on I walk into. Amy's room and wake her ass up with my super special move THE DORITO CRUNCH! Standing on the side of the bed I slam against her with all my weight, waking her up and hearing her shriek. Priceless.

"What the fuck Peridot!? You just don't do that to someone while there sleeping!" a smug grin fell on my face as I get off Amethyst throwing her clothes at her. "Then hurry up and get dressed. I'd like to talk to the Universes before I eat breakfast." Closing the door all I could hear is Amethyst groaning loudly. "Can't even get breakfast first!? You're a monster!" I roll my eyes and finish getting dressed and fixing my hair waiting for Amethyst to finish getting dressed. Oh yeah, she’s pissed at me.

After heading out into beach city we followed our GPS to the Universes. When we got there, we saw a van parked with the Mr. Universe logo on the side of the van. "That's gotta be it." “Wow, good detective work. You deserve a raise.” “Can the shit P or you’ll be coming back to headquarters in a wheelchair.” We parked the van in the driveway and got out. Looking at the neighborhood. The neighborhood was really quiet and peaceful. Hell, you could trick me into thinking that nothing even happened here. "You ready Amy?" I should be asking myself the same question. I haven't seen Greg in forever. Fuck I haven’t even seen his son.

 She gives me a nod and we go up to the door and knock. Waiting for a bit to maybe hear someone or something but nothing. Maybe they walked off to get breakfast. Suddenly I hear the van start to shake a bit. What the hell? I might as well see what’s going on. When the back door opens and we come to face with Greg. At least I hope it’s him.  Jeez he's seen better days for sure. I feel terrible for him.

"Peridot? It's been forever! Come give your family a hug." Where'd that energy come from? I'm shocked he’s even able to be upbeat. We both walked to each other and gave out a long-lasting hug before letting go. "It's nice to see you Greg. Why are you in the van? Your house is right there." Why in the world would he be in that cold van?

"Oh yeah that. Stuball didn't want to go inside. So, we hunkered down here for the night." Steven... He must be having it the worst. Poor boy. Looking inside and there he is. Sleeping on the blown-up mattress, dry stream of tears on his face. My heart hurts for him. He should never have to deal with something like this. No one should. "He's been sobbing ever since we got the news. I can't believe it. Who could've done something like that? To her? I-I-I just can't believe it. She was just here and and..." He starts breaking down into tears, sitting at the edge of his van. I can't help but to feel sorry for them. "I'm sorry for this happening to you Greg, I really am. It's... It's taken a lot for me but I promise you we'll catch whoever did this. It's, it's the least I can do... For not being with her any chance I could." Greg stares up at me, still having tears in his eyes." Thank you, Peridot. I know we haven't gotten to know each other, and that your family isn't fond of me but, I'm glad you're here."

That hit me right where it hurts most. We should've been there for her. Accepted Greg but that didn't happen. Damn it this could've been prevented if she just didn't leave us. There's no time to think about it now. There's work that needs to get done.

"I'm glad I can be here too, but I need to get into your house. We're going to start investigating right away." Greg nods and gets up, heading to the house. "okay but since you’re in town at least have dinner with us. It'd make Steven cheer up a bit." The poor kid. Only 12 years old and he lost his own mother. "Of course." Greg opens the house and lets me inside. Leaving Amethyst and Greg outside to themselves.

Alright, everything seems pretty good here. Clean up crew took good care of cleaning. Don't see anything wrong. Topaz and Aqua was around the area when it happened and went to the scene. They gave me pictures of the crime scene and wished me luck. It's better than nothing, I guess. Going to the bedroom was like nothing ever happened. The walls painted black with white stars across the walls. Everything swept and cleaned, even the bed has new sheets. Looking through the pictures I couldn't help but to stop at hers. Rose was laying there. The same spot right in front of me. Blood covering the floor around her. But looking back at the room, it was only me. I-I'm all alone here. Fuck am I crying again? Why did all of this happen? A hand was gently placed on my shoulder. It's probably Amethyst hearing me whimper from down the hall. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this Amy. I'm, I'm just a mess righ..." "Steven's how old? And Peridot never visited you guys!" Amethyst? But then who's... "I always knew you were going to be something special. Peridot."

Rose? I quickly turn to see... Nothing? There had to be someone here! I felt it! But they couldn't be able to sneak by me if the doors on the other side of the room. Looking around I see a framed photo of Rose and Greg when they got married. Rose. No, it couldn't be. Ghosts aren't real damn it. But I felt something press on my shoulder. I could've sworn I saw a hand too. Aaaaaaahhhhh!! I'm going insane! Slamming my back against the wall and sliding down to the floor, holding my head down to my chest.

It's. Just my emotions getting to me. It has to be. There’s Amethyst and Greg. But who’s the extra member in their group? A small chubby kid with curly hair. That must be Steven. He’s laughing, talking to Amethyst about something, but I can't hear them. "Please help him"

There it is again! That voice, it sounds like it's all in my head but it's so clear. I gotta get out of here. Just one more room though. I got to check. Why are my hands freezing? It's not that cold. This doesn't make any sense at all. Whatever let's just get this over with.

 The last hall was none others than Stevens room. It was neat and simple with a small bed, a game system with a tv, a... Cheeseburger backpack? Well he is only 12. And a desk full of random Knick knacks.

I'm looking for a blunt object that can cause a deep impact on someone. Like a guitar or a bat. But nothing here that could. Maybe this Ukulele? No, it’s to light. Pictures of him with his mom and dad are here. They look so happy together. I wish my family was at least a 10th of as happy as theirs.

"He's going to be really sad without me." he really will be. sigh what am I even doing. I'm just talking with myself. I walk down the hall back to the living room and take one final look around. Who could've done this to you Rose? Taking my final steps out and meeting up with Amethyst, Greg and Steven. I'm putting those voices behind me for now, just until I leave with Amy.

I'm happy Steven's talking to Amy, he doesn't seem to upset at the moment. Maybe it's because there's people around. Thinking about it, I've actually never met Steven. Ever since Rose left, I wasn't able to see her. I wonder if he knows who I am? Does she ever talk about me? Well I guess I need to introduce myself. But what do I say? Do I be formal or friendly? Ah! I'm just gonna wing it.

"Hey there Steven, I don't believe we've met before." Everyone’s staring at me. I hate being the center of attention. "my names Peridot and I'm rel" "Auntie Peri!!!!!" "wait what? Oof!" He just tackles me into a big hug. What does Greg feed this kid? Oh God he's strong. I hug him back looking at Greg for an answer only to see the two laughing at my pain. Curse you guys.

"She always said that you both were like sister's growing up." I've always looked up to Rose as an older sister. We've lived together for countless years. She... She thought the same way with me? I tighten my hug with Steven, I just can't let go for some reason. My eyes are getting watery damn it. I shouldn't be this emotional in front of everyone. I have to be strong.

"I was told a lot about you from... From my... My mom. *sniffles*" Oh no Steven please don't cry. "Hey buddy, I know it's tough right now and you just want to shut down but you must be strong for us please. For your dad, for me." he wipes the tears away with his sleeve. "okay. *sniffles I'll try." He's a lot stronger than he thinks. "Thank you, Steven, let's go out for dinner tonight, all of us. My treat." Greg stares at me with a look of concern. "Peridot you don't have to do all that, let us pay for our meal." Greg I’m not gonna let you do that. Not right now. “Don’t worry about it.” I give Steven another hug and wave Greg goodbye as Amethyst and I set out for more clues. “Let’s talk to the neighbors next. They’ve had to have seen something.” Amy just gives me a nod as we walk down to the next house. There’s got to be a clue somewhere. I can feel it. **“You have to find it.”** That’s what she said. But, what exactly am I trying to find?


End file.
